Nothing Compares To You
by MsETBlack
Summary: Nothing of it mattered; their words. They were useless; not meaningful. Her heart would always ache; the pain would always stay. Because nothing compaes to him. Niley oneshot-songfic. better then summary. x


**MileyxNick songfic.  
**

**Link to song; .com/watch?v=kQpL5htH04c (it's not the original singer, but I think Anna makes it so much better!)  
- R&R -**

It's been seven hours and fifteen days 

**Since you took your love away **

**I go out every night and sleep all day **

**Since you took your love away **

Miley and Nick had been together for more than two years. For more than two years he had been her whole life; her rock, her faith, her one and only.  
But all good things has an end. They shared laughs and cries, long nights and early mornings. Kisses in the rain and tears in the sun.  
Miley had loved Nick like no other; and then he was gone.  
Her heart found no one to beat for; the food had no taste. Her breath was stuck in her throat.

**Since you been gone I can do whatever I want **

**I can see who ever I choose **

**I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant **

Miley could take racy photos; she could run around in underwear and not care.  
She was free to do anything stupid; anything wild.  
She could be best friends with anyone; no matter the age.  
She could eat outside; instead of having a lovely picknick on Nick's house; hidden from the other world.  
Miley could flash her peace sign and smile at the paparazzi but still feel broken into pieces.  
Miley could throw up; Miley could sing and dance all she want.  
But it still wouldn't go away. The heart-wrenching pain. The darkness, the aching.  
The memories; Miley couldn't forget. She didn't WANT to forget.

**But nothing **

**I said nothing can take away these blues **

**'Cause nothing compares **

**Nothing compares to you **

It did not matter.  
Nothing mattered.  
She couldn't hold Nick's hand, wipe away his tears.  
Run a hand through his curls and smile a dazzling smile that he gladly returned.  
Sing lovesongs into the nights and laugh like children.

**It's been so lonely without you here **

**Like a bird without a song **

**Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling **

**Tell me baby where did I go wrong **

Miley could write all the love songs she felt like; about Goodbyes and things she hated about him.  
The freash tears would start falling once again and the wound in her heart would keep bleeding.  
Her icy eyes would still be cold; her words would still be harsh and without meaning.  
Her thoughts would still wonder back to thoose days when she was his; and wondering where she went wrong.  
What mistake she made; what she could've changed.  
All if he told her what it was.

**I could put my arms around every boy I see **

**But they'd only remind me of you **

Gorgeous guys like Justin Gaston could be hers within seconds.  
She could smile, touch their arms and a whole night of shameless flirting and they would be stampled with a Miley-mark.  
But they wouldn't have curly hair. They would not have kind, chocolate brown eyes who looked with you such passion, you could swear you'd melt.  
Their touch wouldn't be careful, their kissses wouldn't be sweet.  
They wouldn't be him. No, they wouldn't be him.

**I went to the doctor guess what he told me **

**Guess what he told me **

**He said girl you better try to have fun **

**No matter what you do **

Miley could sing all she wanted in front of thousands of people; but their screams would never match yours.  
She could shop until she dropped; but a simple ice-cream would have been enough if Nick wouldn've been there.  
People would tell you how stupid you are; he's not worth it, you're so much better without him..  
**  
But he's a fool **

**'Cause nothing compares **

**Nothing compares to you **

Miley would tell them to back of; her heart were no one's but her business.  
In the evening she would stare at pictures of them.  
Longing to have his arms around her; telling her it would all be alright.  
And it would be enough. It would be enough to see him; to have him say her name with passion and love like he once did; one more time.  
One time would be enough, and Miley would maybe be able to move on.

**  
All the flowers that you planted, mama **

**In the back yard **

**All died when you went away **

The Sun-flowers he once gave him hang upside down by her bedroom window.  
So did the roses, the lilies and the tulips.  
Every flower he once gave her was hung there.  
They all died so long ago. It was quite obvious, she and Nick had been over for over a year.  
But they still hung there.  
His photos; framed and all were still on her wall. A pair of his old socks was still lying hidden under the bed.  
The smell of his perfume were still on her heart-shaped pillow, that was in her wardrobe; so that no ocne could touch it and take his smell away.  
One of his t-shirts was still under the pillow; something she slept in almost every night, almost feeling his prescense.

**I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard**

**But I'm willing to give it another try **

It didn't matter.  
Anything bad that happened.  
Their fights at the tour about everything and nothing.  
The fact that he broke her heart; the face that he and his brothers left her.  
That he had a new, better one by his side.  
Miley knew by heart; their love would never be like theirs.  
The bitter fights she missed; the tragic memories; the tears that fell; the heart that broke and the fact that her life got destroyed.  
Everyone could try to help Miley.  
Set her up with someone; make her a new song; find a new script.

**'Cause nothing compares **

**Nothing compares to you **

It didn't matter.  
Anything of it mattered.  
Because nothing; nothing at all;  
could ever in this lifetime, be compared to the man that held her heart, now and forever; Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

**Like it? Revieeeeew!**


End file.
